


Lover's Bracket

by milestofu



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hair-pulling, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27128287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milestofu/pseuds/milestofu
Summary: Zagreus returns to the House to find Thanatos waiting for him.Games are won (and lost).
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 437





	Lover's Bracket

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first contribution to this fandom is self-indulgent porn.
> 
> Actually, that's very on brand for me. Oh well.
> 
> Sorry in advance if this wildly OOC! Did my best but I'm still getting a feel for the characters and making my way through the game. I bought it less than a week ago and I have a lot of feelings.

Death follows Zagreus like a ghost, and Zagreus wonders if mortals on the surface feel the same comfort he does at its presence or if it instills fear, makes them panic about the omen foretelling the end of their lives. He would like to ask should he have the chance.

For now, though, he shakes the blood from his hair and makes his way over to Hypnos who _definitely_ wasn't sleeping before hearing his approaching footsteps and jerking upright. He was wide awake the whole time, thank you very much.

"Oh, natural causes got you again, huh? Who would've guessed," Hypnos says in lieu of an actual greeting.

Zagreus' lips quirk upward into a smile. Who would've guessed indeed? He can think of at least one person, and his attention shifts to his father's unattended desk.

He bids farewell to Hypnos and makes the rest of his rounds before retiring to his quarters, and there Thanatos is waiting for him; it was only a matter of where he was within the House, and not when.

Thanatos can go unseen, but he is _felt_.

"Was it worth it? Going through all that to see her again?" Thanatos asks and doesn't seem surprised in the slightest at Zagreus' nod of affirmation. "You really like giving me more work to do, don't you? It's me who has to go fetch your body every time," he says, and there's this tone to his voice Zagreus can't quite identify. "There's no steering you away from this, is there?"

"I'm afraid not," Zagreus replies.

Thanatos doesn't fight him over it, merely huffs a sigh and Zagreus closes the distance between them. Without hesitation he grabs onto Thanatos' forearms and stands on his tip toes to press their lips together. Thanatos doesn't fight him on this either, and such is the natural progression of things Zagreus finds himself sat on the edge of his bed, Thanatos' on top of him, sinking down onto him with practiced ease.

Distant as they've been as of late, they always find themselves here.

Caught inside each other's gravity. Inescapable.

Sucking in a breath between his teeth, Zagreus holds onto Thanatos' hips hard enough to bruise. Even stretched open from deft fingers, Thanatos is tight and warm around him and it's something he'll never fully get used to. He thinks somewhat drunkenly, as Thanatos begins his steady rise and fall, Lady Aphrodite, beautiful she may be, has nothing on Thanatos and his toned thighs, his hard cock flush against flexing abs.

He looks nothing like the frail, nearly skeletal visage of Death that Zagreus has been told mortals tend to view him as. He is firm and strong, if a little cold to the touch, colder than Zagreus who runs fever hot. Burns.

"Let's have a competition," Thanatos says, and Zagreus barely hears him over the blood rushing in his ears. When the words register for what they are, Zagreus laughs.

"What? So you can cheat again?"

He hasn't forgiven Thanatos for stealing his kills during their recent encounter in Elysium. He would've won if it wasn't for Thanatos and his underhanded tactics, making Zagreus do all the work before swooping in at the end.

Effective? Yes. Honorable? No.

"It's not cheating if it wasn't against the rules," Thanatos dismisses.

Zagreus is about to argue when Thanatos places his hands on his shoulders and grinds down onto him with purpose. Whatever argument Zagreus was going to make is lost on his tongue as he groans, his brain short-circuiting as he holds onto Thanatos harder, his nails digging into skin.

"First one to come loses," Thanatos says. "Deal?"

And really, Zagreus' nights alone spent fucking his own fist to thoughts of Thanatos don't compare to _this_.

"Deal," Zagreus says because he's never one to back down from a challenge.

Thanatos smirks down at him and Zagreus has all of a moment to think _oh no_ before Thanatos is pushing him down onto his back, pressing their bodies closer together as he fucks himself onto Zagreus' cock, the rise and fall of his body turning more into an insistent rolling of his hips—exactly what he knows Zagreus is weak for.

With a trembling hand, Zagreus reaches for the back of Thanatos' head and _pulls_. Thanatos could resist if he wanted but goes along with it, lets himself be led and for Zagreus to kiss him like a man starved, swallows the moans with his open mouth.

"U-Unfair," Zagreus says when he leans back, red-faced.

Thanatos isn't doing much better, the blush trailing all the way down to his exposed chest.

"Who said anything about this being fair, Zag?"

Zagreus decides then that two can play this game, and he's moving before Thanatos can understand what is happening and react, lifting him up and off of his lap and flipping their positions so Thanatos is the one pressed into the bed.

When teased about it later, Thanatos will insist he didn't yelp.

(He yelped.)

Lining himself up, Zagreus doesn't hesitate in pushing back inside of Thanatos, the angle changed, able to reach deeper than before. It makes Zagreus' whole-body shudder, and his toes curl. Thanatos groans, hooks one leg around Zagreus' waist and throws his head back as Zagreus sets the pace, fucking into him hard and fast.

While true Thanatos knows what makes him tic, it goes both ways; Zagreus is not above exploiting that knowledge.

Thanatos started it, after all.

And then it's Thanatos' turn to pull Zagreus' head towards him. He is much less gentle about it, grabbing a fistful of Zagreus' unruly hair and forcing him down, and he might as well be trying to devour Zagreus with the biting scrape of his teeth.

Distracted, Zagreus' rhythm stutters and Thanatos takes the opportunity to push back against him, to meet his thrusts with the resounding slap of skin on skin.

"I'm not gonna last if you keep doing that," Zagreus says, more so of a wheeze, when he manages to break the kiss long enough to speak, his lips stinging. Thanatos is smirking again, and Zagreus has the dreadful realization he's played himself, and that he's done exactly what Thanatos had wanted the entire time.

"Real shame, that is," Thanatos says, and Zagreus kind of wants to slap him. He doesn't in favor of snapping his hips forward against the curve of Thanatos' ass. He takes pleasure in how Thanatos' breathing catches, his eyelids flutter.

Thanatos says something else, probably to rile him up further, but Zagreus doesn't catch whatever it is because he's too busy chasing his own realize to notice. He fucks into Thanatos once, twice, and then he's bottoming out, coming within him with a drawn-own groan he couldn't hope to silence if he wanted to.

He isn't sure how long they stay like that, but it's enough for him to have grown soft and when Thanatos shifts beneath him, Zagreus hisses at the movement as he pulls out. It takes physical effort for him to look away from his come leaking out of Thanatos and onto the bedspread, and only does so he can wrap his hand around the base of Thanatos' still hard cock and give it a firm stroke, his thumb smearing the pre-come on its head.

Zagreus wants nothing more than to take him into his mouth however the lethargy already setting in tells him that'd be a bad idea, so he settles for this. He can tell Thanatos is close anyway, and all it takes is a few tugs of Zagreus' hand for Thanatos to come undone.

Although he won't admit it, Zagreus is a bit of a sore loser and continues stroking him until Thanatos bats his hand away, overstimulated, and unable to take anymore. Zagreus lets go, and flops down beside him and not on top of him as he was half-tempted, instead staring up at the ceiling.

There is movement beside him, and Zagreus reaches out before he realizes what he is doing, grabbing hold of Thanatos' arm who has sat upright. Thanatos stiffens.

"Stay the night, Than," Zagreus says even though there's no real gauge for when night starts or day begins in this place. Even still, despite being well-aware Thanatos doesn't really need to sleep—doesn't like to either, Zagreus selfishly doesn't want him to leave. Not yet.

Thanatos looks like he's going to protest, but…

"If you insist," he says, and stays.


End file.
